justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Gotta Feeling
"I Gotta Feeling" 'by The Black Eyed Peas'' is featured on Just Dance 2016, The Black Eyed Peas Experience and Just Dance Now. Dancer Just Dance 2016 The dancer is the panda from C'mon, Timber, and Happy's background. The panda has a neon cyan and neon green mohawk, as well as numerous lime necklaces and some bandanas around his wrists and leg. He also has some piercings in his ear. Classroom Version The dancers are a pair of students. P1 '''P1 is a young boy. He is wearing a blue cap, a blue blazer, a purple vest and red shorts. P2 P2 is a young girl. She is wearing a blue headband, a purple vest and a yellow sweater, a blue skirt and red tights. BEP The members of the Black Eyed Peas. These dancers constantly switch around. Background Classic The background is a dark club with many people dancing. These dancers have neon highlights upon them. At the chorus, various square rise above. The colours of these squares range from blue to green and from pink to purple. The floor flashes circular linear lights during this point. At the verses, linear lights of similar colours shine and rotate. The floor flashes squares and lines during this point. Classroom Version The background is a classroom during day-time, where some chalk drawings of animals occasionally pass by the chalkboard. During the chorus and the final part of the song, the background switches to night-time. 'BEP' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring your arms upward while bent. Gold Move 2: Put your arms forward and shake your hips. IGF GM2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 IGF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game IGF GM1 P.png|Gold Move 2 IGF GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Classroom Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classroom Version routine, both of which are the same: Both: ' *'P1: Make a slight kneeling and put your hands on your head, as if you're surprised. *'P2:' Make a slight kneeling (facing P1) and make a cross with your arms. 2015-10-11_17-12-29.jpg|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Nighttime) igottafeelingclasroomgm12night.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Nighttime) in-game 2015-10-11_17-13-28.jpg|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Daytime) igottafeelingclasroomgm12day.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Daytime) in-game Mashup I Gotta Feeling has a Mashup with the theme Hops & Jumps which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It features dancers that either hop or jump. Dancers (No repeats) * Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) * The Other Side ''(''JD2014) * You Make Me Feel... (JD4) * Oh No! (JD4) * Danse (JD2014) * Can't Get Enough (JD2014) * Gentleman (JD2014) * Blame (JD2016) * So Glamorous (JD4) GM1 * Feel So Right (JD2014) * It's You (JD2014) * Never Can Say Goodbye (JD2015) * Wake Me Up (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups I Gotta Feeling is featured in the following Mashup: * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * Teacher (Costume Party) Dance Quests I Gotta Feeling appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Cake Classroom Version *Sun Trivia *The routine reuses moves from Teenage Dream, Party Rock Anthem, We Can't Stop, William Tell - Overture, Troublemaker and Blame. *This is the third song to feature a panda. The first song with a panda was C'mon, and the second one was Timber, both by Ke$ha. **This is the only song to have a playable panda dancer and not be a duet. **This is also the only song not sung by Ke$ha to have a playable panda dancer. *This is third song by The Black Eyed Peas in the main series, after Pump It and Mas Que Nada. **It is also will.i.am's fifth entry in the main series, if his solo songs #thatPOWER and It's My Birthday are taken into account. *"God", "cup" and "drink" (after "cup" is censored the second time) are censored. These were not censored in the preview or on the BEP Experience. "Cup" was not censored in Uptown Funk, ''having the same context. *One of the backup dancers looks like the third coach from ''Safe And Sound, while another one looks like Can't Get Enough. *In the preview, this is the first song to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine, the other songs are Let's Groove, Fancy, Circus, William Tell - Overture and Boys (Summertime Love). *This coach appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The coach has the most number of reuses along with Rasputin. *The alternate routine is the fourth time where kids are dancing, the first being Kids in America, Blame It on the Boogie and Could You Be Loved. *'Gold Move 2' initially wasn't intended to be a Gold Move, as seen in the Just Dance Now files. *When you see the icon for Showtime, you can see P1 & P2 from Macarena, P1 & P2 from She Looks So Perfect, and a chihuahua and a cat from Chiwawa. Gallery igotafeeling.jpg|I Gotta Feeling I gotta feeling alt.png|I Gotta Feeling (Classroom Dance) 18223385683_c3c5f16048_o.jpg|Gameplay Desktop 16-6-2015 4-15-26 PM-53.png|Background Fdfvbdgsg.png|Panda's mask in real life 18223370453 9ff482e4cc o.png 18223371433_17f2b5c165_o.png Jrtyhgera.png|Just Dance 2016 Avatar Kids!!!.png|Classroom Version IGF Menu.gif|In the menu IGottaFeelingAlternateP1AvatarExtraction.png|P1's avatar (Alternate) i got a feeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms IGF BP1.png|Beta Pictogram (not a Gold Move) Videos The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling (Alternate) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 I gotta feeling Showtime I Got a Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:00's Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Returning Dancers Category:Shortened Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements